cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarat Salas
Jarat Salas was a senator of The People's Parliament from Raxus. He was, like most people from Raxus, interested in politics. He grew up in a 1st class family. He has become well known for his speeches announcing the dangers of the Clone Wars. His story begins here. Biography Jarat Salas was born in a 1st class family on Raxus. Like almost everyone on Raxus, he was interested in politics. In 39 BBY, after graduating, he pursued a political job. He started by working for the Commerce Guild, run by Shu Mai. He worked there for 10 years until 29 BBY. Paranormal Field Jarat was one of the few people in the galaxy who had an interest in cryptozoology and the paranormal. From 29 BBY to 22 BBY, he worked as a Ghost Hunter with a team of investigators. At the end of his ghost/cryptid hunting career, he had captured some of the most compelling evidence of the existence of ghosts and unknown animals throughout the galaxy. In 27 BBY, Jarat and his team investigated the Pennhurst Cemetery on the planet Palkia. During the night they had to investigate, a stationary infrared camera captured video of a ghost sitting down, stand up and run away. They experienced many strange sights, and voices and took lots of photos with unexplainable apparitions in them, although they saw nothing while they were there. They took a photo that had a disembodied head in it, Another photo was taken seconds after and the head was gone. The Republic certified the entire planet of Palkia haunted shortly after their investigation. Legend Disproved In 23 BBY, Jarat and his team spent a night searching for an animal called the Ninki Nanka on Utapau. The animal is supposedly a dragon with green skin, sharp teeth, a long tail and scales. They had experiences with animals that could be known or unknown, but they did find a dead Varactyl. The resemblence between a Varactyl and the description of the Ninki Nanka is almost identical. Therefore, they assumed that the Ninki Nanka was only a slightly altered Varactyl. Clone Wars The Clone Wars had put an end to Jarat's cryptozoology/paranormal career. The team's last investigation was to find a cryptid known as the Kapre on the planet Shaymin. During the day, they caught a glimpse of a primate climbing up a sheer wall of rock. They showed it to eyewitnesses and they all went insane, saying that they caught the Kapre on camera. It was their most successful investigation. But with the Clone Wars raging across the galaxy, they couldn't risk the safety of their team. They disbanded and went on their own paths. His most trusted investigator, Josh Gates has continued the investigations Jarat began. Jarat resumed his political career in 21 BBY, when he returned to the Separatist Senate. He helped the Separatist Councilors plan attacks against the Republic. His help to the Councilors allowed the Separatists access to the Wild Space sector. He has yet to help them again at the current year of 19 BBY. In 20 BBY he met Tal Novik. It was then his career took a big turn. The People's Parliament When Jarat met Tal, he was invtied into The People's Parliament to take the place of Boba Raspspore, a Parliament senator who died shortly after the Battle of Onderon. Jarat joined, and quickly became a senator. He would represent Raxus and remote Separatist planets, including Unfezant, and Omanyte. He was recognized as a Separatist who only saw a neutral view of the Clone Wars. Council Nominations Shortly after Jarat joined, the Parliament leader, Daniel Greenpulser announced that there will elections for new councilors. There was also a setback to become a councilor. They would have to be nominated by three other senators. Jarat was nominated by many more than three and ran against Redge Powerstunner for Councilor of Homeland Security. Before the nominations though, there was a meeting discussing the Parliament's neutrality. Republic and Separatist representatives were there (The Separatist representative not being Jarat). Tey Voro could not stop complaining to the Republic's representative about the takeover of Qiilura at the beginning of the war, and that it was still under Republic control. After Tey's complaint, the Republic representative, RocketFett, played a holo-recording of Master Yoda. After the recording was over, Tey began to complain again about not joining the Separatists. He stated that Qiilura wasn't a mistake, and that they don't need help. They had their own militia. He then started to assume that they'd be sending Jedi, which were just as bad for Tey, saying that they'd kill him. He completely rejected the both Republic's and Separatist's offers for help. They then began nominations. The first was Tal. He was nominated by four and ran for Councilor of Diplomatic Relations. Second was Daniel. He was reelected for Executive Councilor. Because of this, Tey began to complain again. He stated that Daniel has had a very long term in charge, since he was in charge since the beginning of the Pure Clan. Tey was third for nominations. He was nominated by three, but denied them. A good choice, since the government would completely fall apart is he accepted. Forth was Khruto Torkai. He was nominated by five and ran for Judicial Councilor. Fifth was Jarat. He was nominated by for and ran for Councilor of Homeland Security. Next was Dalton Tarin. He was nominated by three and ran for Legislative Councilor. Next was Seely Shala. She was nominated by four, but denied the nominations. Last was David FeirceFighter. He was nominated by three and ran against Dalton for Legislative Councilor. Council Elections Just days after nominations, were the Council elections. Each candidate had to do a speech, encouraging the others to vote for them. Some speeches were better thought than others. Tal won Council of Diplomatic Relations. David won Legislative Councilor. Daniel was reelected for Exeutive Councilor. Khruto won Judicial Councilor. And Jarat won Councilor of Homeland Security, but for unknown reasons (possibly bias), Jarat ws never given the title of Councilor and Redge has stayed in his position. Nebulan Conspiracies Not long after the War for Parliament Independence and Council elections, spies were secretly exchanged between the Parliament and Dark Neubla. Both squads quickly had their spies exposed. They tried peacefully as always to resolve the matter. There were those who wanted to wage war against the other side, but never happened. It was quickly resolved and there was peace between the two. Jiinan Flame's Death Shortly after Dark Nebula made peace with the Parliament, they then made The War Eagle their new target. One of their spies, Jiinan Flame disobeyed his orders to spy on The War Eagle. He was caught by Jarat spying on the Parliament instead. It swiftly became a big issue. Dark Nebula and Parliament both got involved. It was declared not to be a Nebulan matter. One of Nebula's generals, Flash Goldbooster was put in a prison at the Colony for a short time. When Jiinan came to the Colony, he revolted while Flash was set free. He was then burned with a number of flamethrowers, killing him. Alvin Novik, Tal's son, supposedly revived Jiinan, but it is not known if Jiinan was ever really revived. David's Impeachment After David was elected Legislative Councilor, there were very few senate meetings. It was all because David never showed up to them. The Senate petitioned to impeach David. It was a slow process. In the end, David was impeached in a vote of five against none, something Jarat thought he deserved very much. David left the Parliament since then and they have yet to elect a new Legislative Councilor. Category:Separatist Category:Senator Category:Force Sensitive Category:The People's Parliament Category:Commander